Talent and Wisdom, the Perfect Mix
by Scrittrice Matilda
Summary: Percy Jackson is a talented child, when he was ten he was blamed for Sally Jackson's death. After that, he stopped singing, smiling and talking all together. One day, Annabeth Chase comes into his life, can she change him? Can her wisdom collide with his extreme talent? They do say:Wisdom and talent are a perfect mix. I adopted it from Bookworm2001's Talent and Wisdom mix perfectly
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a story I adopted from bookworm2001. She said I didn't have to write about me adopting it, but I felt it would be nice to. So this idea came from bookworm2001 but I changed it a bit from the reasl thing. I hope you like it!**

Percy Jackson, son of the deceased Sally Jackson is sitting on an everyday park bench doodling on his writing notepad. He is drawing a realistic scene of children playing and laughing, he saw this scene while walking along one of the most popular teen-hangout parks, trying to find something to do with his twenty minute free time from work, he works at the bakery called: Demeter's Sweet Treats. (Percy still didn't understand how Demeter, the owner of the shop, got that ridiculous name, but he doesn't write it on his pad just in case Demeter found it. Then he'd be in even more trouble than the other day, when he gave his brother, Tyson, a cookie for free) So after five minutes of walking around the park for no apparent reason, Percy found a comfy bench to sit on and draw. He is concentrating really hard on a certain kid's face, when he felt sad, the kid reminded him a bit of his mom. Not many knew it, but Percy is and was a talented kid. He can draw beautifully, sing beautifully, play any instrument really good and had a knack for being good at active things like soccer. His mom was/is one of those people who knew, also Tyson. Percy didn't take his mom's death good at all, he stopped talking, smiling, laughing and even stopped his annoying, yet funny sarcasm that use to get many people so angry and happy at him. Even after all of this talent being shown, no one really notice and thought he was a loser. It is really sad, since Percy is actually such a nice kids, yet even his family and friends turned their back on him when he was accused of his mom's death. The clues lead to Percy when he was ten and in fact, mourning his loss. The police took him for questioning, they asked about his hobbies, his favorite things and yet, didn't believe that Percy was innocent so they sent him to juby for "killing" his mother. Percy, now three years later was innocent from the crime, it seemed that the clues were trickery.

Percy felt a person's presence and looked up to see a pretty girl standing there nervously. "Hey, can I sit here" asks the girl, her stormy, grey eyes moving vivaciously with her jumpiness. Percy looks at her sadly and pats the bench's empty space, welcoming her to sit there. She sighed in relief, pulling on her blonde, curly hair that was in a ponytail.

"My name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase" says the girl, wearing an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. Percy looks up from his drawing and write on another page: My name is Percy Jackson, nice to meet you Annabeth. Annabeth let a big breath go as she read what he wrote, for once she didn't intimidate a stranger. The strangers usually take one glance at her and run, they feel the calculating stare of hers and immediately get scared of her. If this boy was scared of her, he isn't showing it. Annabeth looks over Percy's shoulder, wanting to glimpse at the drawing.

When Percy's drawing meets her eyes, she gasps, it was such a lovely and realistic drawing. "I-it's beautiful, so real and pretty" whispers Annabeth, like if she was loud it would disappear to nothing. Percy looks into Annabeth's eyes and Annabeth then noticed how beautiful Percy's eyes are. Mesmerizing, sea green eyes that holds many emotions like sadness, especially that. Annabeth could get lost in those eyes for hours and not know if the world ended. Percy actually then smiled at Annabeth, flashing white pearls to her. He rips the page out of the notepad and hands the picture to her willingly. Annabeth bit her lip, she really wanted the picture, but her dad taught her to not take presents from unknown people. 'Well, Percy isn't really a stranger' Annabeth thinks as she takes the picture. Percy smiled again as Annabeth's grey eyes wonders around his picture in amazement. Percy didn't really let people know his talents, because he is a freak, a loser, a failure.

"Thanks Percy" says Annabeth brightly, about to leave when her other two friends merge from the attachment of the park to the buildings in New York City. One of the friends is a girl who has punk clothes, her t-shirt says 'Death Barbie' and regular jeans. The girl's wild, electric blue eyes showing her fierceness and scariness. The girl's black, straight hair full of highlights. The boy is pale white with dark and mysterious, onyx eyes. He is wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans.

"Thalia! Nico! I met this boy and he gave me a wonderful picture" shouts Annabeth, too busy to notice that Percy cringes at the two people. Thalia and Nico glance nervously at Percy then they both put on a fake smile.

"Well, if it isn't Percy, our little cousin" says a smiling Thalia as she goes to hug him. Surprisingly, Percy pulls away from her and glares at Thalia. Nico walks to Thalia and puts his arm around her, "It looks that our little Percy hasn't forgiven us" says Nico sadly patting Thalia as she starts to cry.

"Oh Percy! We are terribly sorry for blaming you! We were stupid and idiotic and didn't notice the hurt in your eyes" sobs Thalia, shaking her highlighted hair crazily as Nico nodded. Percy looks away, not wanting to see his cousin like that.

"Please Percy, please! Forgive us" says Nico pleadingly, making Annabeth confused. She whips her head back and forth, first to Percy, then to Thalia and Nico.

"What happened?" Annabeth asks confused, making Percy look away again. He started madly scribbling away on his notepad.

He showed all of them: Nico and Thalia betrayed me when I was accused of killing my mother, Sally Jackson. They didn't stand by me at all! They just stood there glaring at me as I tried to explain to the judge that I was innocent. I went to juby as a juvenile for one year! Oh, and say hi to my dad for me. Annabeth's eyes widen as she read the words silently. Nico and Thalia looked down ashamed as Percy stalks off angrily.

"Percy! Percy wait!" Annabeth screams at Percy, but he doesn't turn around. Nico looks at Percy sadly as Thalia sobs more. Percy doesn't even flinch at the sounds.

"Annabeth, Thalia let's go get presents for Bianca" says Nico softly. He grabs Annabeth and Thalias' hands as they both looked at Percy. Neither struggles against Nico's touch as he takes them to the mall. When they got there, Nico let them go.

"Annabeth, Thalia, let's get a small present here at the mall, then go to the bakery shop after" says Nico, Thalia nods. Annabeth just stands there dazed as Nico searches through Bianca's favorite shop The Huntress. It's a shop full of camping things, archery stuff like that. Though, the bows and arrows are only bought if you had a license which really confused Nico. Once Thalia helped Nico pick out a regular black jacket and huntress's boots, they were all set.

Annabeth, Nico and Thalia were silent as they walked out of the mall and near the bakery shop. The big, red words on the front of the shop: Demeter's Sweet Treats. Once they walked in, they saw the least expected boy: Percy.

"Percy! I want another cookie, please?" Asks Tyson, doing the puppy eyes to Percy. Percy shook his head and wrote: No, Demeter would kill me! She said one cookie a day for you Tyson! Tyson frowns and notices Thalia, Nico and Annabeth.

"Hello! I am Tyson and this is Percy! What would you like" asks Tyson, making Percy glance up. When Percy saw them, his eyes filled with anger and he stiffly walks to them, a fake smile on his face.

What would you like? Wrote Percy, making Nico flinch.

"Look Percy, we are so sorry! Please forgive us" pleads Nico hopelessly. Thalia and Annabeth nod with him. All Percy does is shake his head angrily.

"What happened brother?" Asks the innocent and curious Tyson. Percy just writes to Tyson: We just had a misunderstanding, that's all

Bianca's birthday isn't it? Tomorrow right? I have the perfect cake ready, made it a couple hours ago for her. Maybe you should give it to her instead of me. Percy writes, making Nico and Thalia's jaw drop. Percy just walks into the back door to the kitchen and brings out a beautiful cake. It is a white cake with black frosting designs on it. It has silver designs elegantly frosted onto the cake, it also has little cute ghosts around the one inch thick cake. Here, that's on the house, for Bianca because she actually remembered that I love my mom. Percy writes, handing Annabeth the cake and walking to a tall, blue-eyed teenager that is waiting at the cashier.

Thalia just drags the other two out of the bakery, all of them in shock.

What do you want? Writes Percy annoyed. The boy who walked up to the cashier was Travis Stoll, brother of Conner Stoll, one of the biggest pranksters in the world. Travis just smiles happily.

"I want to see Katie, I work at the coffee shop downtown" says Travis, his blue eyes glistening with mischief. Hurt her once more and you're on a skillet, you know how Demeter is. Answers Percy amusedly.

Katie runs into the bakery panting, "Percy! Help, I swear that Travis Stoll is trying to ruin my li-" says Katie, but stops when she sees Travis. Her eyes turn a dangerous green.

"Why you little...First you ruin my life with terrible pranks and then you kiss me! Kiss me! I hate you Travis" cries Katie, running into the kitchen sobbing. Travis looks sad.

"Wait! Katie, can I explain? Please" pleads Travis. Percy just points to the door and writes: Give her time, she is just overwhelmed. You must've had a big crush to kiss her after all of those attention pranks.

Travis nods his head, his cheeks tinged with red. Percy sighs as he hears the door slam, Tyson trying to calm Katie and Demeter shouting at the top of her lounges to get the shop cleaned. He shakes his head sadly, he wished he could forgive his cousins, but they hurt him too much for him to just agree to forgive them.

When Tyson comes out of the kitchen Percy gets an idea. Tyson, we are going to make cookies with your friend Ella, so come on. At this, Tyson nods his head and runs out of the bakery happily. Percy lets out a breath and walks outside, following Tyson from behind. Percy wished that he could go back in time and redo what happened that night his mother died, but you can't go back in time. Or can you?

**Like it? Hate it? Please review! I have a this thing where I ask a question on Percy Jackson and whoever answers correct, the next chapter is dedicated to. Though, if no one gets it right, then it is dedicated to bookworm2001. Here is question one: What is Annabeth's nickname for Percy? Okay, this question is easy, so it will get harder.**

**Sincerely PinkPastaPianoGal**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I figured that I should start doing disclaimers and stuff. I am really stupid to not do them. And sorry about the long updates! I have no excuse, but I went to a One Direction concert, Ocean City, Pennsylvania, and stuff! I also got new glasses, and they are freaking strong, 4.50 and 3.70! I also don't feel the best lately, sudden headaches and horrible stomach aches sometimes. Still no excuse, I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, thank Rick Riordan for its wonderfulness. I also (sadly) don't really own the plot. That goes to bookworm 2001, so thank her for the awesome plot. I'm just the person in the shadows that comes up with the words to say!

Dedication of Chapter: bookworm 2001! Okay, maybe I wasn't clear enough, but you have to be logged in your account (if you have one, well, I'm sorry) because I need an account name to say who won the question. So this chapter is to bookworm 2001 since nobody actually answered it. Sorry!

Key:

**Bold:** Percy writing

Enjoy this Chapter!

Talent and Wisdom, The Perfect Mix

Previously from Chapter One...

When Tyson comes out of the kitchen Percy gets an idea. Tyson, we are going to make cookies with your friend Ella, so come on. At this, Tyson nods his head and runs out of the bakery happily. Percy lets out a breath and walks outside, following Tyson from behind. Percy wished that he could go back in time and redo what happened that night his mother died, but you can't go back in time. Or can you?

Chapter Two

After Percy and Tyson had made cookies with Ella-a small, fragile, smart, redhead girl who had a major crush on Tyson-they both walked back to their house. Their house was a small, two bedroom house in a neighborhood in New York, Manhattan. Percy and his mom had lived there together, then Tyson was found on the street, homeless. Percy and his mom being the kind people they are, chose to adopt him. They kept him fed, sheltered and loved, soon Tyson learned to love them as much as they loved him.

When Percy was accused of being his' mom's murderer, Tyson also-like Bianca-stood by Percy's side the whole time, assuring that he was innocent not guilty. Of course, when Percy was proved innocent, Tyson made sure that Percy was taken care of, since Percy did the same for him when Tyson was in his lowest point in life. Tyson still mourned for Sally's death, but stayed strong for his brother, for his brother always seemed so sweet, loyal, and strong. He wanted to repay Percy for something Tyson thought was unrepayable.

"Percy, can I go visit the animal shelter? The animals are waiting for me" Tyson begged, his wide, brown eyes staring into sea green ones. Percy just nodded at him and that got Tyson to rush towards the door, putting on his jacket as quick as lightning. Then he was out the door, speeding to the animal shelter, his smile wide and happy.

Percy's body slumped tiredly as soon as Tyson left. Percy had been working for so long, so that they could live happily in the same house. Yeah, his father paid for the bills and everything, but Percy hated not doing anything, so he decided to still work. He rarely used his father's money, determined to not do anything that meant being close to his dad. He despised his father for being such a stupid, good-for-nothing jerk that didn't even probably care for his mom or that she died years ago.

With a long sigh, Percy went to his bedroom, where homework awaited him. He smiled slightly as he saw his room and all of its memories.

Percy's bedroom was small, but comfy. The walls were white with pictures and seashells on it. His bed was a small double that had a sea blue duvet, and two soft pillows. On his shelves were little trinkets that his mom would give to him whenever she found an interesting shop. There was a turtle made of seashells, a pen with little fish figures inside of it, and some other ones. On his desk was all his sketching stuff, like his special pencil that his mom gave him right before she died and his sketching pad that had little drawing on the front (courtesy of Tyson's boredom one day).

Percy sat at his desk and opened his homework folder, where he kept his unfinished work. Percy was smart, not brilliantly intelligent, or a straight A student. Though, for being ADHD and having Dyslexia, Percy was pretty smart. He got B's and sometimes A's, if he had a hard time, a C would find its way into his report card. He looked over his Latin homework, which was already finished. He checked the rest before putting it all away.

He looked at the time, which said 7:00 P.M. The pet store closed at 7:10, so Tyson would be home soon. Percy went to the kitchen and took out fresh sandwiches he made that morning. He set them on the living room table, and left a note for Tyson. It said:

Dear Tyson,

I'm sorry that I only have sandwiches, but I am really tired from work. I'll probably be asleep, so you can stay up till 9:00. Go to sleep after that, okay? Thanks,

Sincerely Percy.

And with that, Percy pulled on a teeshirt and brushed his teeth. He went under his duvet and closed his eyes, to fall into a dreamless sleep.

WwW

Annabeth wrung her hands as her stormy, grey eyes glanced around the Study Hall in search for the sea green eyes boy she met yesterday. She was early, so she wouldn't be surprised if she didn't find him, most come at the last second. But then her eyes settled on a familiar boy. His jet black hair unruly as he concentrated on another picture. Annabeth's eyes lit up at the sight of him, the boy who gave her the wonderful picture.

She walked towards him, biting her lip as she got closer. She wanted to ask him a question, but she wasn't very good at being social...or even asking something of someone. She always did things by herself, ever since her mother left her and her father. But unlike Annabeth, her father immediately fell in love with another woman. Annabeth couldn't hate her father...or her stepmother, but she always held something against both of them.

Percy looked at Annabeth once she stopped in front of him. His lips tipped up slightly as he patted the open spot next to him. Annabeth grinned and took her grey backpack off as she sat down. Silence was between them, but it wasn't awkward or anything, more comforting actually. But Annabeth still broke the silence anyways.

"Um, Percy...I was wondering if maybe...we could hang out sometimes" Annabeth said, biting her lips as she nervously waiting for him to answer. He wrote something down.

**Sure Annabeth, but do you think it could just be us? I'm not exactly happy with my cousins, I can't forgive them yet.**

Annabeth was sad for a second, but then she remembered yesterday. _Nico and Thalia betrayed me when I was accused of killing my mother, Sally Jackson. They didn't stand by me at all! They just stood there glaring at me as I tried to explain to the judge that I was innocent. I went to juby as a juvenile for one year!_

"Yeah sure, maybe at lunch, or...what class do you have first" Annabeth asked, making Percy write again.

**I have History, English, Math, Lunch/Reading Time, Science, Gym/Health, then my last two are my electives: Latin/Greek and Art.**

Annabeth brightened up a lot. "I have almost everything the same! I have History, English, Math, Lunch/Reading, Science, Gym/Health, Latin/Greek, but my other elective is Architecture! I wonder how I didn't notice you before" says Annabeth, making Percy smile.

The both of them chatted (Well, Percy wrote and Annabeth talked) away, and by the time they looked up the bell just rang. They both made their way to Room 201, where History was. They both sat at the corner, where the window was. Mr. James walked in and started talking about doing a project on Architecture, which excited Annabeth.

"Okay, so I partnered all of you already," at this, groans filled the room, "I'll call out your names and then we will spend the rest of class explaining what exactly you all are doing. I'll call the names out:

Piper Mclean and Hazel Levesque,

Frank Zhang and Jason Grace,

Charles Beckendorf and Conner Stoll,

Ethan Nakamura and Drew Tanaka,

Gwendolyn Mars and Dakota Larson,

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase,

Leo Valdez and Lacy Maryx,

Reyna Amazon and Katie Gardner,

Kayla Apollon and Jake Mason,

And,

Marco Dean and Whitney Korsen"

Finishes the teacher, making Annabeth and Percy smile. Soon, papers were in front of students, full of the information. Mr. James talked about how the project was to find an amazing building, ruin, etc. And to make a little copy of it, also to study about it. they would be making posters about them and presenting both the poster and the mini replica.

Class had been dismissed not long after that. Percy and Annabeth made their way to English class.

They hung out during the school day. And by the end of the day, Annabeth was sad to say goodbye to Percy. They had become great friends, they had some similarities and some differences. She got picked up by her dad, while Percy walked home.

"Annabeth, are you okay, you haven't been listening" asks Annabeth's dad worriedly. Annabeth just shakes her head and smile.

"Sorry dad, but I am just thinking" answers Annabeth, drawing on the glass window. Her dad sighed, as if giving up.

"If you say so, honey" says her dad, looking at the road in silence. But Annabeth didn't care about the silence, she was thinking about someone. Him. Percy. And for once, she didn't mind not paying attention.

WwW

Percy fell on to his bed as Tyson left to see the animals again. Today was actually fun for him, he didn't have to hang with his cousins just because Annabeth was their friend. He was content...peachy. He wished it was always like this, they had to start planning their project though. He remembered when her face lit up, making her look more beautiful than she already was. Her face glowed, her grey eyes lit up, and her smile showed off her straight, white teeth. He wished she always smiled like that. And her laugh...it was so...happy. She seemed like those people who were usually serious, so he liked that he made her act so happy.

Thankfully, today was a Wednesday. Percy had off on Wednesdays, Fridays, and sometimes Sundays. He just laid there, looking at the fan on his bedroom ceiling. He didn't have homework (which is rare) since he and Annabeth finished it off at the Library, where they went to, to eat lunch.

Percy then thought of his mother, the lady with mint green eyes and brown hair. The lady that worked in a candy store, hoping she would be able to become a writer. The lady that he was blamed of killing three years ago. His mom, the lady he loved. He thought of how much she would've liked Annabeth, a mature, beautiful, smart girl that's his friend. She would've said something like 'Now Percy, don't lose her, she's worth it'. Yes, that's what his mom would say. And Percy wouldn't disagree with his mom, Annabeth is worth it.

End of Chapter Two

A bit of a longer chappie! I hope you guys enjoy that, again, sorry for long update! Did you like it? Please review your opinion. I know it was kind of sukky, but oh well. I did make up last names for a lot of the characters as you can see. On the partner list, the last two are made up. Just saying. I might skip days or hours or...whatever. Because I don't want to make it sooooo slow. Thalia and Nico are not going to be used as much as I thought they would be. I'll still include them!

Question Two: What Mythical Creature is Grover in Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series?

Bye bye my dear readers!

Sincerely Pink Pasta Piano Gal


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Summer has been CRAZY for me! My glasses are a bit better nowadays. I'm tired, but oh well. I think that I should maybe make this a short story, like 15 chapters? What do you guys think? IT's just that it's going to start to get boring with too many chapters...Tell me what you think about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, thank Rick Riordan for its wonderfulness. I also (sadly) don't really own the plot. That goes to bookworm 2001, so thank her for the awesome plot. I'm just the person in the shadows that comes up with the words to say!

Dedication of Chapter: Brackenfern! They got it first, but sorry to all of those lovely people who got it right. Once again, just to make sure, only people who logged into their FanFiction account can get credit for their answer. If they answered first, of course. So now that that's done, let's get this road on the show-show on the road!

Enjoy this Chapter!

Key:

Bold: Percy's writing

Talent and Wisdom, Perfect Mix

Previously from Chapter Two...

Percy then thought of his mother, the lady with mint green eyes and brown hair. The lady that worked in a candy store, hoping she would be able to become a writer. The lady that he was blamed of killing three years ago. His mom, the lady he loved. He thought of how much she would've liked Annabeth, a mature, beautiful, smart girl that was his friend. She would've said something like 'Now Percy, don't lose her, she's worth it'. Yes, that's what his mom would say. And Percy wouldn't disagree with his mom, Annabeth is worth it.

Chapter Three

For the next few days, Annabeth and Percy became best friends while working on their project. They decided to do their architecture project on Athena's Parthenos, after some debates about Poseidon and Athena. Percy didn't want to fight with Annabeth though, so he agreed to Athena's Parthenos.

Both of them had been going to each other's homes to work on the project. They had been working on collecting notes about the statue. So far, they had around three pages full of facts that would help the two make the poster and little replica.

Percy tightened his grip on his sea green backpack as he turned into Annabeth's neighborhood. It was Saturday, so it was Percy's turn to visit Annabeth, since Annabeth visited on Mondays and Wednesdays. His foot unconsciously kicked a pebble that was a shining grey a couple feet in front of him.

He bent down and picked the smooth pebble up. He moved it in his hand for a while before putting it in his pocket, it reminded him a bit of Annabeth's pebbles she always carried with her. His foot hit the familiar stairs that led to Annabeth's front door. He walked up them and noticed that the flowers were more bright, and healthier than when he had visited last time.

'It must of been the light' Percy thinks, shaking his head quickly. He out his hand up to knock the bright red door when someone opened it. It was one of Annabeth's step brothers, Matthew. Soon, Bobby-Annabeth's other step brother-joined Matthew. They both grinned toothy smiles as they saw the 'Sea green eyed boy', as Bobby called him.

"Hey, it's Annabeth's boyfriend" says Matthew, that was Percy's name for Percy. A light blush covered Percy's tan skin at what Matthew called him. Annabeth came running down the stairs and shooed her two step brothers away.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain" says Annabeth, making Percy grin. Annabeth's beauty today had taken his breath away for a moment. She was wearing a greyish sundress that reached mid-thigh and white leggings that didn't go past her ankles. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and her grey eyes lit up happily.

He nodded to show that he acknowledged her too. She ushered him upstairs to her room, where there was a full bed that was grey and had owl designs on it. Her walls had posters of architecture and the room had a couple of neat stacks of books, CDs, papers, notebooks, etc.

"Okay Percy, let's look over each other's notes" says Annabeth, breaking the silence as she picks up a sea green notebook from her pile next to her. Percy opened his backpack and pulled out his grey notebook, along with a pencil. Annabeth switched their notebooks and opened his. She read it while Percy read hers.

Annabeth sneaked a look at Percy, and smiled. Percy was looking really cute today. His jet black hair was messy, and his sea green eyes were bright as they read line after line of words. His tee shirt was green, and he was wearing beige khakis. She quickly pretended to read the lines as Percy looked up at her. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks as he almost caught her looking at him.

"I'm done" murmurs Annabeth, making Percy nod at her. He grabbed his notebook and wrote something down, then handed it to Annabeth.

**I think that we have enough notes, you wrote more than me, so I think we should plan the poster. What do you think?** Annabeth smiled as she read it. She looked up at Percy, to see him waiting for her answer.

"I think...that it's a great idea" Annabeth paused to think about it. She looked at Percy to see him smiling widely. She felt something catch in her throat as she looked at Percy's smile. It was actually happy, unlike the one she saw when they first met. She still had the picture, in her diary. And yes, she does have a diary, most girls she knew kept one.

How should we design the poster? Wrote Percy, looking at Annabeth intently as she thought for a moment. She then snapped her fingers when he got the idea. Then blushed bright red as Percy struggled to keep in his laughter. Annabeth lightly punched Percy's shoulder, then started talking about her idea.

WwW

Annabeth walked to the door as the bell rang again. She was still smiling from the time she had with Percy, they already sketched the poster out a bit. She hummed as she opened the door and saw Thalia and Nico. Her demeanor immediately changed to a bit bitter. She was angry at them for what they did to Percy, Percy explained what happened after a lot of coaxing.

Thalia looked sad as Nico shook his head, "Annabeth, let us explain" pleads Thalia, her eyes wide and full of apologies. Nico looked at her too, with sadness. Annabeth shook her head, her eyes turning dark with anger.

"Why should I, you didn't stick up for a friend-a cousin! And now you expect me to...to listen! Well, you should have listened when Percy tried to explain to both of you!" Shouts Annabeth, looking at them. Thalia looked away, Nico just clenched his fists.

"Annabeth, we did, but do you think we would have still stuck up for him when everything led to him?" Questioned Nico, making Annabeth look at them with now shaken sadness. She looked at the with sad, grey eyes that caused them sad their shoulders.

Annabeth whispered three words to them, "I would have". Thalia got teary eyed as Nico pulled her away from the door.

"We have to convince them, both of them, but not now Thalia" says Nico, holding back his own tears. Thalia nodded her head as she followed Nico.

"What are we going to do now, then" asks Thalia, making Nico grimace at the thought.

"We are going to find Uncle Poseidon, and convince him to visit and talk to Percy" says Nico, making Thalia stop for a second.

"Nico! You know how he is, we haven't seen him in forever, ever since...Percy went to court" says Thalia softly, looking into Nico's eyes as he smiled.

"That's why we are seeing him, come on Thalia" says Nico, walking into the more city part of Manhattan. Thalia sighed and shook her head, what was she getting into? She didn't know.

Nico whistled in appreciation when he saw the building his uncle worked in. It was big, with glass all over it, so you could see the workers in there. Thalia stiffened when she saw the building's name.

"I'm not going in there, Nico" says Thalia softly, making Nico look at her in curiosity.

"Why?" Nico asks, making Thalia glare at the building, her electric blue eyes almost glowing.

"Because," Thalia grit out, "My dad happens to work in this building, too. His company sponsors this one". Nico winced when he heard that, Thalia was on bad basis with her father like Percy. Though, her relationship is a bit better then Percy's, since Poseidon was always ignoring him. Thalia's mother is a beautiful lady, but she is always drunk or high from alcohol and drugs. So Thalia grew up with Percy most of the time, since Sally was nice enough to let Thalia stay with them.

"Fine, I'll go in, you can go get us Starbucks or something, text when you are done" says Nico, sighing as Thalia took off without a second look. 'I guess I am on my own' Nico thinks as he opens the building's door.

It was also glass, the lobby was big and grand like the outside was. The inside had a chandelier that was made of gold and crystal. The floor is a smooth, shiny wood that is in long strip designs. The counter was gigantic, it fit six ladies at the front without even getting slightly uncomfortable. It was made of a dark granite on top, that matched the marble stone around the whole place. Columns held it from crashing down.

Nico made his way to the elevators, which were made of a pretty, silver metal. He looked at the list on the walls, for Poseidon's floor. It was floor three, room 860. Nico pressed the elevator button for up and it immediately opened. He stepped into it, then hit one of the third floor button.

Once he got to the third level, he felt someone pull him from the elevator, cover his mouth, and drag him into an empty office room. He struggled and kicked the man, but the man didn't seem affected at all. The person let him go, and Nico is met with sea green eyes and a narrowed gaze. Nico immediately noticed the sea green eyes, this man looked like Percy, just taller and older.

"What is Hades's son doing in his father's enemy's work building" hissed the man, but Nico could see the man looking sad and sorry. Nico's eyes widened and he almost cursed aloud, he forgot about his father hating his brothers. Nico facepalmed and then looked up at the man.

"Um, I came to talk about Percy" says Nico, making the man's face grow blank. Poseidon then look at Nico with confusion

"Who's Percy?" Poseidon asks, causing Nico's eyes to widen, and his mouth to drop at the words. He didn't want to believe what Poseidon just said, but Nico saw the true confusion. Nico dropped his head into his hands. 'This couldn't be happening' though Nico, but he heard something in his mind answer him.

'But it is'.

End of Chapter Three

A/N: Okay, that was a short chapter! Huh, of well. I decided I would be nice and update soon! Is that okay?! Tell me what you think! And I did decide (I know I change my mind a lot) that Thalia and Nico, will be a big part of the story. :D I'm not really going to talk about the project that Percy and Annabeth are doing much, don't want to get into that. Do not go looking for that building I mentioned! I have no idea if a building like that is in New York, Manhattan. *sheepish smile*

Question Three: In the "The Lightning Thief", what animal did Grover talk to after the bus blew up?

Good bye my dear readers,

Sincerely Pink Pasta Piano Gal


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, views, and watches! I love you all for doing those things, I almost cried from all of it! :D (In a good way, of course) And I think I will make this story not very long, maybe up to fifteen, more or less, chapters. Here are some cookies for all! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(Are these how you make cookies? Sorry, I haven't made them before, so...)

Warning: I'm sorry if you are not a Percabeth fan, because this is a Percabeth story! So don't stay (please stay) if you are just going to moan and groan, I like people liking my story when reading it! I want you all to enjoy, so if not enjoying my fanfic story=It has Percabeth int it. Well, I'm sorry about that!

And this is rated T not for violence, not yet...Just kidding, i'm not sure if violence is going to be included...

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, thank Rick Riordan for its wonderfulness. I also (sadly) don't really own the plot. That goes to bookworm 2001, so thank her for the awesome plot. I'm just the person in the shadows that comes up with the words to say!

Dedication of Chapter: allen r! He answered Pink Poodle, which is correct! Just to make sure, please be logged into your FanFiction account when you answer, so that I have an official FanFiction member to give the dedication to! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to allen r! Now, let's get this story going!

Enjoy this Chapter!

Key to this Chapter:

_Italics_: texting

**Bold**: Percy's writing

Talent and Wisdom, The Perfect Mix

Previously from Chapter Three...

"Who's Percy?" Poseidon asks, causing Nico's eyes to widen, and his mouth to drop at the words. He didn't want to believe what Poseidon just said, but Nico saw the true confusion. Nico dropped his head into his hands. 'This couldn't be happening' though Nico, but he heard something in his mind answer him.

'But it is'.

Chapter Four

Thalia was relieved when Nico said that she didn't have to go into the building. She was so happy, that she decided that she was going to go to Starbucks and get Nico's very, very favorite drink and treat. Yeah, that's how great of a cousin she was. She walked into a Starbucks, and went right up to the counter, not bothering to check if they had what she wanted to order, it was a waste of time. The lady at the counter could look for her.

"Hello ma'am! My name is Venus! What can I get for you, on this fine day?" Asked the overly happy girl at the counter. Thalia looked at the girl properly, she has long, straight, brown hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were a pretty hazel, and her skin was a flawless mediterranean tan. She was around 5'8 and was willowy. Thalia already disliked the girl.

"Can I get two large venti nonfat, no-foam latte, put sweetener in one of them, and cinnamon in the other. Also, one chocolate cake pop and one salted caramel cake pop" says Thalia, making the lady nod and take Thalia's 20 dollar bill as she put it into the cash register. The lady handed back a five dollar bill and went to help her fellow workers make the orders.

Thalia walks to the end of Starbucks to get the drinks when her phone vibrates, signalling that someone texted her. She swiped across her IPhone (and yes, she was proud to say that she bought an Iphone 5) and saw a text from Nico. She frowned when she saw the name of it was Urgent! We have a problem! So she pressed on it and read the text.

_To Thalia: Urgent! We have a problem!_

_Thals, Poseidon pulled me over to ask what I was doing in my father's enemy's work building, and I mentioned Percy! But here is the thing, Poseidon put on a blank face and says he doesn't know who this Percy was! You need to get your butt here, level 3, office 888! QUICK!_

_From: Nico_

Thalia was out the door by the time she finished the 'From Nico' part. Venus was calling out, two bags of cake pops in one hand, and a cup holder holding two large venti nonfat, no-foam latte, sweetener in one, cinnamon in the other.

"Ma'am! You didn't get your order!" shouted venus, but it too late, Thalia was already nearing the building she most dreaded since she found that her father worked here. She hesitantly walked into the grand building and to the elevators.

'Level 3' thinks Thalia, as she presses a white button that had a black-inked 3 printed on it. She nervously tapped her feet on the ground as the elevator went up. A loud voice signalled the level they went onto.

1...

2...

3...

And the doors opened for Thalia. She rushed out and opened the door to the meeting room with the number 888 on it. When she opened it, she saw two figures sitting in two chairs around a meeting table. The window showed that they weren't very high up, it showed the sun high in the sky.

Nico and Poseidon looked at her, and Thalia froze when she saw Poseidon. He looked exactly like Percy, just older and taller. Maybe around 6'1, while Percy was a (still tall) 5'9.

'Yeah, my cousin grows fast, maybe it is in their family?' thinks Thalia, as she stiffly takes a seat in a plush chair.

"Hello, you must Nico's friends" says Poseidon in a deep and comforting voice. Thalia looked into his sea green eyes that showed kindness, something she never saw in her father's eyes. Thalia looked at Poseidon, who cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"You look...familiar. Have we met?" He asked, making Thalia gulp, it was time for the truth. She shook her head, then opened her mouth.

"My father is Zeus" says Thalia, making Poseidon's eyes widen, then he grinned. His smile reminded Thalia of Percy, when he was that kid that always smiled, never frowned. But that was before he went to Juby.

"Well well well, if it isn't my dear niece! I haven't seen you since you were little! You were such a cute girl, and look at you now!" Says Poseidon as if she were his daughter. Thalia blushed bright red while Nico snickered.

"So, what is my dear niece and nephew doing in my work building, speaking about this Percy boy" asks Poseidon, making them both stand stiff, to Poseidon's confusion. Thalia glanced at Nico, who nodded his head.

"Poseidon, Percy is your son" says Thalia solemnly, making Poseidon's eyes widen. His mouth opened and closed, gaping like a fish. He then frowned.

"My only son is Triston, I'm sorry" says Poseidon, causing Thalia and Nico to clench their fists. They both looked at each other, confused.

"But you are Percy's father! You look exactly like him, and have the same grin. You even send money to him every week!" Says Nico hopelessly, Thalia nodding along with him. Poseidon looked confused, his head tilted slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I am married to Amy. And we have only had two children, Tri and Rhode" says Poseidon, making Thalia gasp, and Nico drop to his knees in surprise. They both realized what exactly happened, and felt a horrible twist come to their stomach.

"Do you remember Sally Jackson?" Asks Thalia, making Poseidon grow pale. His eyes widened in fear of what they knew, and his fists clenched so hard that the skin turned white around the knuckles.

"Who is this Sally" asks Poseidon, his voice tense and restrained. Nico and Thalia then knew that he did, indeed, know who Sally was.

"Cut it, Uncle" says Nico, his voice getting angry. Poseidon looked away, his back tense.

"I know Sally Jackson," starts Poseidon, his voice hollow and sad, "But I also know that she died three years ago, by murder". Poseidon then grew even more sad.

"Well, Sally must of not of told you, but she had a child. His name is Percy Jackson, he lives in a small two bedroom house with his adopted brother, Tyson. He was at first, blamed for Sally's death, but they found evidence against him. He gets 500$ sent every week from your company" says Nico quickly, his voice softening slightly. By the end of the talk, Poseidon was shaking in surprise.

"I-I have a s-son?" Stutters Poseidon, his eyes lit up slightly. Thalia and Nico nodded slowly, watching his reaction.

"What is he like?" Asks Poseidon, his eyes excited. "Does he look like her? Talk like her? Is he kind, but extremely talented, like Sally was? Does he cook blue cookies? Did he ever go to Montauk?" Poseidon was rambling on, until Thalia interrupted him.

"Percy looks like you, but he acts like Sally" says Thalia, making Poseidon sigh at the thought of it. Then he looked serious.

"We cannot let Triston, Rhode, and Amy know, they'll block me off from him" says Poseidon, but Nico and Thalia wasn't paying attention to him. They were looking at the entrance of the meeting room. Poseidon turned around, his eyes turning wide as he saw someone standing there. Thalia tried to tackled the person to the ground, but it was too late.

Triston had already heard enough to tell his mom, Amy.

WwW

Annabeth smiled as she and Percy met at the ice cream stand. He had to leave earlier after their project to check on Tyson, then he texted her. They now stood in Ben and Jerry's ice cream shop, choosing their favorite flavor to eat.

**Blue Raspberry, with chocolate swirl. **Percy wrote, handing it to the man at the counter. Annabeth scrunched her nose and looked at the ice cream Percy got.

"That looks absolutely gross" says Annabeth, making Percy shrug as he put the spoon in his mouth.

**Well, I like blue, but I also like chocolate, so...yeah.** Percy watched Annabeth as she struggled to pick her flavor. Her eyes staring back and forth, between the Vanilla Bean and the Butter Pecan. Percy noticed that they weren't anything too sweet. Well, butter pecan was rich, but not too sweet.

**I'd choose vanilla bean.** Percy writes, making Annabeth cracks a smile.

"Well, vanilla bean it is!" Says Annabeth, making the man at the counter smile as he scooped a scoop of vanilla bean into a regular sized cup. The man handed her the cup of ice cream, then asked for 7 dollars. Annabeth struggled to find 7 dollars, she saw Percy hand the man a ten.

**Keep the change, sir.** Writes Percy, walking out with Annabeth.

"Thank you, Percy! You didn't have to do that!" Says Annabeth, making Percy smiled at her. He then lightly punched her shoulder.

**Of course I had to do it! How gentlemanly of me would it would be if I didn't pay for it?** Percy wrote, making Annabeth laugh before taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Not very" she says as Percy threw his ice cream cup away. Annabeth looked at his incredulously. He looked at her confused.

"You finished the ice cream, that quick?!" Annabeth exclaims, making Percy shrug again.

**I always finish ice cream quick.** Answers Percy, looking unfazed by Annabeth's shock. Annabeth just shook her head and took another bite.

They already by her house, since Annabeth lived near the Ben and Jerry's ice cream place. Annabeth frowned when she saw her house around the corner. She was having so much fun with Percy.

They stopped at Annabeth's doorstep. Annabeth looked at Percy. "Percy, I had a lot of fun today, working on the project...and getting ice cream!" Says Annabeth. Percy gives her a lopsided grin, then he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. He waved at her as he jogged away. Annabeth stay frozen, then the widest smile appeared on her face. She opened the door to her house and ignored her family as she went to her room happily.

Percy kissed her, it didn't matter if it was just on the cheek. Percy still kissed her.

WwW

Percy was blushing as he walked home, his face flushed. He heard footsteps and looked up to see a lady standing there. She had long, straight, black hair that flowed to her mid-back. Her eyes were an ocean blue that shone in the sunlight. Her skin was pale, but pretty. She smiled at him in curiosity.

"Hello, boy" says the lady, looking at Percy. Her head tilted to the side as she saw the thirteen year old stand there.

"What is your name?" Asks the lady, making Percy write his name down.

**Percy Jackson. **

The lady smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Percy. My name is Amy Olympia" says Amy, smiling at the boy, he reminded her of her husband. The boy smiled and wrote three words.

**Hello, Amy Olympia.**

End of Chapter Four

A/N: Ooo, Amy met her husband's son by accident and liked him! Okay, Amy and Triston are Amphitrite and Triton, and Rhode is...well, Rhode. Sorry, that would be too many greek god and goddess names. So, I mixed it up a bit! Venus is Aphrodite. Hoped you like, and I have decided that this story I will work on till it is completely finished! Sorry, but I need to finish this story, it's so fun to write! So fun... Anyways, review and read, please!

Question Four: What is Nico's idea to increase Percy's chances of surviving in the war?

Good Bye for now, my lovely readers!

****Sincerely Pink Pasta Piano Gal


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Guys, *takes deep breath* this story is officially my most popular story! *squeals* Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I love you guys so much! So much that I'll ignore the person(s) who de-followed it. D: But anyways, I am in so much shock of how wonderful you guys have been so far! Thank you, thank you with all I have! I might slow down updates (the last couple have been QUICK) because my cousins have came all the way from Jersey, Channel Islands! But I promise to try and finish it this summer, and that's saying a lot!

Warning: I'm sorry if you are not a Percabeth fan, because this is a Percabeth story! So don't stay (please stay) if you are just going to moan and groan, I like people liking my story when reading it! I want you all to enjoy, so if not enjoying my fanfic story=It has Percabeth int it. Well, I'm sorry about that!

And this is rated T not for violence, not yet...Just kidding, i'm not sure if violence is going to be included...

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, thank Rick Riordan for its wonderfulness. I also (sadly) don't really own the plot. That goes to bookworm 2001, so thank her for the awesome plot. I'm just the person in the shadows that comes up with the words to say!

Dedication of Chapter: Blue Torpedo! Just to make it clear, if you want to answer and get the dedication, then please log into your FanFiction account, then review! The first to answer right gets dedication to the next chapter, if nobody answers or answers right, then it is dedicated to bookworm 2001. Who I think changed her account name to unknown beholder 45. Anyways, this chapter is for Blue Torpedo! Thanks y'all who also answered and got it right, though! On to the chapter...

Enjoy this Chapter!

Key to this Chapter:

_Italics:_ texting

**Bold:** Percy's writing

Talent and Wisdom, The Perfect Mix

Previously from Chapter Four...

The lady smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Percy. My name is Amy Olympia" says Amy, smiling at the boy, he reminded her of her husband. The boy smiled and wrote three words.

**Hello, Amy Olympia.**

Chapter Five

Tyson was confused. Percy was rarely home anymore, not to mention that he slacked off of work a day or two. And Percy never did that! So tyson was thoroughly confused by all of this. He pet the bunny he was holding in his arms.

The bunny was cute. Its fur was a silky white that tinted silver, that had black spots. Its eyes were a dark-almost black-brown, that looked at Tyson with curiosity. Tyson was always broad for his age, he looked like a tough guy, but he is really a sweetheart. Tyson volunteered at the animal shelter because of his love for animals.

It had been about six days since Percy came home from getting ice cream with Annabeth, and Tyson knew that Percy was changing. He was smiling a lot more, he would actually laugh sometimes, and he would always leave notes for Tyson.

Tyson sighed sadly as he saw the time. It was 5:52 PM, and he had to get back home since today was a Friday. And on Fridays, Percy had no work, so that meant he wouldn't be gone. Tyson put the bunny (who Tyson called Spotted) down in his little area, where he played with other bunnies.

"Bye, bye Mrs. Cybele!" Shouts Tyson, walking out of the animal shelter. Mrs. Cybele waved back at Tyson, then went to caring for an injured bird.

Tyson walked to his house, which was only around the corner. That's how Tyson came to found the place. He opens the green door and sees an empty house with a note sitting on the table. He sighs in sadness, Percy wasn't home. Like the last few days.

'I wonder what Percy is doing?' Tyson thinks, as he throws the note into the rubbish bin and sat down at the table. He grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on to a show he liked. He watched it for a couple minutes before he sighed.

He wished that Percy was there.

WwW

Poseidon tapped his foot as he waited for Nico and Thalia to tell him what they think about their situation. Thalia was glancing around the office nervously, while Nico just sighed in boredom. Finally, Nico sat up and broke the silence.

"I think something's suspicious, it's been about a week ever since Triston has found out about Percy, yet nothing has happened yet" says Nico, making Poseidon slouch. Thalia hesitated before voicing her thoughts.

"Maybe, we should pretend nothing happened?" She said, making both males look at her. She glared at them and continued. "We shouldn't be making a big deal of it, if nobody knows, we are probably just paranoid". Nico and Poseidon look at her thoughtfully before they both had a silent conversation. Thalia groaned in annoyance.

"Stop with the silent conversations! I want to know about what you guys are thinking" says Thalia, huffing as she crossed her arms. Nico smirked at her, while Poseidon just chuckled softly.

"We were just thinking about what we think, and I, for one, think that we still need to be a bit wary" says Poseidon, causing Nico to nod along with Poseidon's words. Thalia frowned, her electric blue eyes focusing on Nico and Poseidon. She snapped her fingers as an idea came to her.

"Maybe, we could introduce Percy and Triston!" Says Thalia excitedly. Nico and Poseidon's eyes widened as they stared at her incredulously. They were about to argue, before Thalia spoke again.

"If we introduce them, Percy could make Triston like him. Then, he won't want to tell his mom about Percy's identity!" Thalia says, glaring at the two people to argue against her. Nico ended up being the one to argue.

"Look Pinecone Face, Triston would immediately know Percy's identity once he finds out about Percy's name, looks, and father! It's a stupid idea" says Nico calmly, ignoring the flaming glare shot his way. Poseidon hummed in amusement as he watched the two cousin's glare and fight. To him, it was quite amusing to watch.

"Hey, only Percy can and would call me that! And for you information, I don't see you bringing up any ideas! So you have no right to judge my idea, Death Breathe" shouts Thalia, her cheeks tinted a light pink as she got angry. Nico stood up as did Thalia, both clenching their fists and shouting insults at each other.

"Hey, both of you calm down. We need to discuss our problems!" Interrupts Poseidon, causing both of them to look at him. they both sat down and tried taking deep breaths as Poseidon talked.

"I think that we should just leave it, but keep an eye on Triston and Amy" says Poseidon, rubbing his temples, a head ache was starting to settle in. Thalia and Nico both nodded their heads, their mouths shut as they watched Poseidon stand up.

"Look, I need to go, Zeus would hunt me down if he knew I was slacking work" says Poseidon, opening the office's door. Thalia waved while Nico just smiled. Poseidon wandered out the door and into another office, and just like that, he was gone.

Nico looked at Thalia, who was putting her jacket on, even though it was near summer. He offered her a hand and spoke.

"Starbucks?" he asked, making her take his hand and grin.

"Sure, it's on you, though. Because I left our food at Starbucks, even though I paid for it!" she answers. Nico snorts at her.

"And whose fault is that?" He asks, walking in the hall, Thalia right beside him. She smiled at him innocently, then ran.

"Fine then! Who ever gets to the elevator pays for both people's orders!" she yells, causing Nico to frown and chase after her.

"Hey! That was cheating" he yelled, but Thalia just stuck her tongue out at him.

Ahh, cousinly love.

WwW

"Percy, good job with the poster! It looks absolutely wonderful!" Annabeth said happily, not noticing Percy burning bright red at the compliment. Annabeth had asked Percy to do the designs and pictures on the poster, and she was obviously happy with the outcome.

Percy had done a wonderful, little picture of the Parthenos. It was so realistic to Annabeth, that she was rambling on and on about it. Beautiful calligraphy was all over the poster, spouting little facts along with some cute drawings. Annabeth stared at it, her grey eyes lit up like the stars at night.

Percy couldn't help but stare at her, he was sure she was a goddess sent from Olympus. He couldn't help but think about how someone could be so a beautiful.

**It was nothing, Wise Girl.** Percy watched with a small smile as Annabeth got flushed at the nickname. She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

"Seaweed Brain fits you so much" she says, making him give a fake glare at her.

**Are you implying that I'm stupid?!** Percy wrote, causing Annabeth to laugh so hard, that shiny tears leaked out of her eyes. She was currently on the ground, clutching her stomach. Percy laughed, which caused Annabeth to pause.

She looked at Percy with a curious face, he flushed under her calculating stare. "You can laugh?" She asks, making him glare at her.

Of course! I may not be able to talk, but I can definitely laugh and make noises...sometimes.

Annabeth nodded, then she looked at the time. Her smile turned to a frown of disappointment. Percy followed her gaze to see the time. His eyes widened as he grabbed his bag and notebook, adding his pencil too.

**I'm sorry, but I have to go back to Tyson! I said I would come at 6:30 PM! It's already 6:20! Bye Annabeth!** Percy left, leaving the door open. He turned too quickly to notice the sad smile on Annabeth's face. She was sad that he had to leave.

"Annabeth dear! Matthew and Bobby need to be babysitted!" Shouts Annabeth's stepmom, who was putting on lipstick. "I'm going out with your father, is that okay, Annabeth?" Asks Annabeth's stepmom, making Annabeth nod. She had expected it, her stepmom and her father always go out on Fridays.

"Thank you dear" says Annabeth's stepmom, who was already out of the opened door. Annabeth sighed as she made her way to the kitchen, where the two boys were wrestling.

"Hey, you two! Don't wrestle each other, you guys might be hurt" says Annabeth strictly, pulling the two boys apart.

"Hey, where is your boyfriend?" Matthew asks, his eyes blinking innocently. Annabeth turned bright red and squeaked as Bobby snickered.

"Yeah, where is he? He should be here, hanging out with you" says Bobby, high fiving Matthew as Annabeth spluttered and ran out of the room.

"That always works" says Matthew as Annabeth came back after five seconds.

"He is not my boyfriend!" And with that, she turned the TV on and walked to her room. Matthew and Bobby watched, both laughing at the funny cartoons. Annabeth laid on her bed and looked at the picture that Percy had given her such a long time ago. She took a deep breathe, she was so confused right now.

Did she like Percy in that way? Or just as a friend? Percy was nice, talented, handsome, sarcastic, but also really funny. He always made her laugh, with his jokes and questions. She didn't know what to do or to think.

'Maybe it is time to have a mother/daughter talk with my step mom' thinks Annabeth, putting the picture on her pillow. She just smiled at the thought of the sea green eyed boy.

"He's talent, and I'm wisdom. Talent and Wisdom, the perfect mix" Annabeth wondered aloud. She grinned.

"I kinda like that" she says quietly, listening to the cartoons from downstairs.

End of Chapter 5

How did you like it? I think I'm making their story quick, but hey, this story is going to be quite short. Maybe 5 more chapters or something like that. Anyways, thank you guys, love you all.

Question 5: What is Riptide's greek name? (You also have to spell it right! At least on this one)

Toodles my dear readers!

****-Pink Pasta Piano Gal


End file.
